


A Flaw In The Plan

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Destiny Undone Series [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ben Solo, BAMF Luke Skywalker, Badass Luke Skywalker, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Mind Rape Aftermath And Recovery, Mind Rape By A Third Party A.K.A. Snoke, Palpatine Being A Dick, Protective Luke, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Slow Burn Darkpilot, That's Not How The Force Works, Young Ben Solo, badass Ben Solo, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In a galaxy where Luke and Ben worked together to cast out Snoke from Ben’s mind, Ben goes to the Resistance to fight against Snoke.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Destiny Undone Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646110
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. The Liberation of Ben Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: We really could have avoided this if you weren’t an assbag, Luke.

The inside of Ben’s mind was already a horror to behold. Visions of the future, bloody, burnt and full of Ben serving the Dark Side, dressed in a robe that evoked the old Sith Lord Revan...it was enough to nearly make Luke draw back in horror. This was what Ben was hiding from him all this time? It would be so easy to kill him. Kill him, and Snoke, the presence in Ben’s mind, would be gone. (Luke knew he should have killed Snoke instead of merely exiling him)

And yet, regarding Ben...

  
He couldn’t do it. He simply couldn’t. To do it...would he not become as bad as those he fought?

Ben spoke, in his mind. He sounded strained, pleading. _Uncle, for the love of the Force...if you know what’s good for everyone, kill me. Kill me before I hurt anyone else. Before I become nothing more than just an...instrument for him._

Luke paused. Stars, how bad was this ongoing mind rape (for lack of a better word) that Ben wanted to die? That he wanted someone to finish him off before he did any more harm?

”You think I’d just let my nephew die just because of the possibility of becoming evil?” Luke said, and now he was wondering if he was talking to Snoke or Ben. “You’re a fool.” _Especially Snoke_ , he thought. “Ben Solo is loved. Beyond comparison, beyond hope...beyond what some pathetic instrument of the Dark Side’s will could think.”

 _You think that you, of all people, could defeat me_? Snoke sneered. 

Luke chuckled. “Oh, just you watch me.” A beat. “Ben...you’re gonna have to help me.”

A pause, and then surprise from Ben — a quiet wondering if this could actually work. Then, acknowledgment. Luke could already feel his nephew’s presence, his link, with him in the Force. And they pushed. 

Luke thought he could see snippets of Snoke’s life thus far even as he pushed. A clone, created by Palpatine himself, a clone created to be an apprentice of sorts. A soldier, following commands — abused, broken, in ways that Palpatine had done before with Darth Maul, Darth Vader, and others. 

”It can’t be,” Luke murmured. 

Snoke chuckled. _Oh, Skywalker. Don’t you know by now? A true Sith never dies..._

His chuckles were overtaken by howls of pain, howls that Luke almost pitied him for. Almost. They fought, struggled — and Snoke was all but fighting with all he had, despite the fact that he was in all too tangible pain. Luke could all but feel it — like sunlight burning him. 

And then it stopped. It stopped, though not before Snoke’s snarl. _You will regret this, Skywalker..._

Ben’s eyes flew open as he sat up, practically catapulted up, and he was gasping for breath, clearly trying to comprehend what he had done with his uncle’s help. “He’s...gone?”

Luke nodded. “Ben...did you know about the Emperor being out there?”

”Not until now.” Ben bit his lip. “It does explain a lot, though. He said that he became Snoke. I suppose...but Palpatine couldn’t have survived being thrown down a reactor shaft and blown up. It doesn’t work that way.”

The way he sounded, his voice was shaking, a fragment of sanity threatening to collapse. Luke put an arm around his shoulders, drew him in, Ben shaking all the while. “It’s okay, Ben,” he said. “He’s gone. And even if the war’s just begun...we’re ending it.”

Ben nodded. “Yeah.” He sighed. “We’re easy targets for him if we stay. We’ve got to get everyone out.”

”Good plan.”

***

Voe, of course, was more than willing to help Luke and Ben preemptively evacuate the Temple. “It’s the least we can do,” she said. “Keeping everyone safe.” She sighed. “I didn’t think that anyone would be stupid enough to attack the Jedi Temple.”

”Stupid or no,” Luke said, “They’re going to attack sooner or later. Snoke’s wrath will be terrible, his vengeance swift.”

”No arguments there,” Voe said.

Everyone got everyone onto the Grimtaash. And Ben couldn’t help but feel a sort of dread all the while. Even though Snoke was out of his head, he’d still find a way to get revenge. To come back. To hurt someone else. His chest felt tight thinking about it. 

They just had to, apparently, make it to D’Qar. According to his uncle, Ben’s mother was stationed there, starting her own little war. Ben could only hope that he was ready, more than ready, for it. 


	2. Moment of Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke meets with Palpatine, and Ben consults with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Have a triple or quadruple update thanks to me falling asleep while writing last night. (Seems to be a reoccurring theme...)
> 
> Also, warning for Palpatine being a dick.

The moment the Emperor’s hologram appeared to Snoke, the familiar giant head (Snoke supposed there was some symbolism in there somewhere) glaring down at him, Snoke already dreaded what was to come. It was something that he already anticipated on places like Exegol, when he had been training. He had become Snoke, the man who was Palpatine’s successor after Trias and Anakin had failed. Forged from Exegol’s cloning facilities, trained through torture and hate. It was something that was normal for Dark Siders in training, and clones weren’t thought of as having rights as is. It didn’t make Snoke any less angry. 

”So you have failed me,” said the Emperor. His voice was slithery; Snoke thought almost of one of those snakes on that wretched garden planet, drawn to the Dark Side energy. “I gave you the simple task of keeping an eye on Ben Solo until he was ready to come to me, and you were bested.”

Snoke nodded. “There were unforeseen circumstances.”

”Unforeseen,” the Emperor sneered. “For the best of my heirs, you are truly lacking. A bloviating creature who wants to be me...but isn’t.”

Snoke couldn’t retaliate against the Emperor. He could only remain kneeling, seething with rage. 

”And now,” said the Emperor, “I believe another lesson is in order...”

The pain of the Emperor’s Lightning was almost white hot. 

***

It was en route to D’Qar that Ben could all but feel the electric pain shooting through him, no doubt the lightning that Palpatine — yes, he knew that the man tormenting Snoke was Palpatine. How he couldn’t have known before, Ben had no idea — was inflicting on Snoke. The punishment. It was odd, he thought, the very idea of feeling sorry for the man who had spent as long as Ben could remember preying on his mind. Up until now. Now, when Ben was twenty-three years old. 

It was a relief that it had stopped. Ben ought to be happy that it had stopped. Instead, he couldn’t help but feel stupid, more stupid than he had ever felt in his life. Why had it taken him this long? And then there was all the time he wasted, all that was lost...

How could he hate Snoke and feel sorry for him all at once?

Voe entered the room, along with Tai. “We heard you,” Voe said. She looked tired herself, shadows under her dark brown eyes. “You okay?”

”Yeah.” Ben supposed he wasn’t about to get used to that. “Just a nightmare.”

”If that son of a schutta comes back,” Tai said, in a way that was uncharacteristic for the soft-spoken, kindly Jedi Ben knew, “We’ll teach him a lesson.”

Ben smiled faintly. “You’re very kind, Tai. But I don’t think he’s coming back.”

”Good,” Voe said. She sat down on the bed beside Ben. “Ben...you could have told us. We could have helped.” she said gently. 

”Snoke said that everyone would hate me if they knew. Everyone.”

”Oh, really?” Voe said. She sounded angry now, but angry...on his behalf? For him? “No one even thinks about touching Luke Skywalker’s nephew and gets away with it.”

Ben smiled. “Of course you’d say that.” Voe was practically indebted to his uncle, ever since he had found her on Taris while the Republic was working on the restoration project for said planet. (The Sith Lord Darth Malak had bombed that planet during the Jedi Civil War) Some had joked about her having a crush on him, though Ben knew it wasn’t the case. 

”Yeah,” Voe said. “Look, Ben...I know we’ve had our disagreements...”

”It’s no big deal,” Ben said. 

Voe sighed. “It is. I never wanted you hurt. Let alone by a psychopath.”

"It’s not like you invited him in,” Ben said. 

”I know. Just...what a bastard,” Voe said. “What an absolute kriffing bastard he was. If he were here right now, I don’t know what I would have done...”

”You don’t have to be this worried for me,” Ben said. 

“Someone should have,” Voe said. “Before.”

Tai joined them, on Ben’s other side, and Ben smiled, wider this time. Somehow, he thought, he felt safe. Somehow, he felt protected — surrounded by friends. He couldn’t say he was used to that, that sense of belonging amongst other people, at least not in the Order. 


End file.
